El chico de la cámara fotográfica
by Cris Snape
Summary: Ron está muy cabreado con Harry porque es un mentiroso de mierda y ha decidido participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos sin contar con nadie, así que decide que ya no se juntará con él nunca más y se busca nuevos amigos. Lo malo es que por el camino se encuentra con Colin Creevey, un lobo con piel de cordero totalmente maligno que tiene un secreto y una obsesión enloquecedora.
1. Chapter 1

**EL CHICO DE LA CÁMARA FOTOGRÁFICA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en los __**"Desafíos" **__del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". **__Como adoro poner al muso a trabajar, aunque a veces a él no le haga nada de gracia, me apunté al __**Desafío 12**__ que dice tal que así: "Ron Weasley aún está resentido con Harry Potter ya que le ha mentido y no ha querido desvelarle su plan de presentarse a campeón de Hogwarts. Por eso intenta pasar los días con otros compañeros y descubre a Colin Creevey, pero lo que en un principio era un alivio se convierte en un infierno porque Colin no deja de hablar de Harry. Finalmente Ron intenta rehuir su compañía sin mucho éxito"._

_Vamos a ver qué sale de todo esto. Aún no he escrito ni una sola palabra del fic, pero he decidido que entremezclaré dos géneros a priori muy distintos entre sí, "Parody&Horror". Deseadme suerte porque la voy a necesitar._

* * *

**1**

**¡Pues me enfado y no respiro!**

— ¡Venga, Harry! Dime cómo lo has hecho. Porfa.

Ron Weasley pretende resultar zalamero, pero sólo consigue que el aludido ponga los ojos en blanco y bufe como un hipogrifo rabioso. Cualquier individuo que presencie dicha reacción podría decir que el señor Harry Potter oculta algo de gran gravedad y, además, carece por completo de paciencia. Sin embargo, si ese mismo individuo supiera que el chico pelirrojo que le acompaña ya le ha hecho esa misma pregunta ochenta y siete veces exactas, ni una más y ni una menos, podría comprender perfectamente la reacción exasperada del desdichado niño Elegido.

— Ya te he dicho que yo no he hecho nada.

— Sí, ya. Eso no te lo crees ni tú —Ron Weasley se pone rojo hasta las orejas y se cruza de brazos, enfadado por no obtener la respuesta anhelada—. ¿Qué pasa, Harry? ¿Acaso no somos amigos?

— Sí.

— ¿Acaso no te he invitado muchas veces a La Madriguera? ¿Acaso no nos conocimos en el Expreso de Hogwarts y sentimos la flecha de la amistad atravesarnos el corazón? ¿Acaso no te rasco la espalda cuando te pica por las noches? ¿Acaso no me agacho a recoger la pastilla del jabón en la ducha cuando, ya sabes, se te cae? ¿Acaso no…?

— Vale ya, Ron. Te prometo que si hubiera hecho algo te lo diría, pero es que no he hecho nada.

— Vamos a ver, Harry. ¿Tú te crees que me chupo el dedo? Puede que no sea el más talentoso de mis hermanos —Ron se cruza de brazos, cada vez más y más malhumorado. Harry es un chico difícil. Seguro que ni la más potente poción de la verdad podría contra su silencio. Claro, como venció a Voldemort siendo un bebé, es lo más normal—. De hecho, creo que estoy muy lejos de serlo porque Bill rompe maldiciones, Charlie cuida dragones, Percy se sabe de memoria toda la legislación mágica, George y Fred tienen una gran inventiva y Ginny es buenísima con el mocomurciélago —Ron se interrumpe y carraspea—. Pero bueno, que estoy divagando y ya sabes lo que quiero decir, que bastantes veces te he soltado ese mismo rollo ya. La cuestión es que si tú te crees que soy tonto. Porque no me creo que no hayas hecho nada para meter tu nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego. Y tampoco te estoy pidiendo que me dejes ser tu sombra durante el torneo porque a decir verdad acojona bastante participar en algo así, pero el mundo no se va a acabar si me dices cómo lo has hecho.

Harry parpadea con perplejidad. Ron nunca ha destacado por su locuacidad y apenas es capaz de creerse que haya dado un discurso tan largo. Supone que lo único que pretende su pelirrojo amigo es despistarle, hacerle bajar la guardia y sonsacarle la verdad, pero es que él no tiene nada que decir. No tiene ni idea de cómo ha terminado siendo uno de los campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos y no le hace ni puñetera gracia estar metido en ese marrón.

— Que no he hecho nada, colega. Alguien ha debido meter mi nombre en el cáliz, pero no tengo ni idea de quién ha sido.

Ron entorna los ojos, las pecas de su rostro adquieren una nueva dimensión y alguien podría jurar que le sale un poco de humillo por las orejas. Está furioso, se siente decepcionado, traicionado, vilipendiado y muchos otras palabras terminadas en "-ado". Agita los puños en el aire como si pretendiera acabar con una invasión de duendecillos de Cornualles y deja las cosas bien claras. ¡Qué Ronald Weasley no tiene un pelo de tonto, por Merlín! Y le da igual lo que piensen los demás, por supuesto.

— Pues si no me cuentas la verdad, ¿sabes que te digo? ¡Qué me enfado y no respiro! ¡Hombre ya!

Y con la poca dignidad que le queda tras pronunciar semejantes palabras, se da media vuelta y se mete en el castillo. No piensa volver a ser amigo de Harry hasta que no reconozca que le ha tomado por idiota y le cuente el secreto que pretende guardar con tanto celo. Se buscará amigos nuevos y no le echará de menos ni por un segundo. ¡Faltaría más! Con lo carismático que es él.

¡Oh, no!

* * *

**2**

**¿Nos ajuntamos?**

Objetivo número 1. Neville Longbottom. Muy buen candidato.

Ron Weasley sonríe y guarda el pergamino en su mochila. Ha dedicado por lo menos diez minutos de la hora del desayuno a escribir esa lista y está dispuesto a encontrar a su nuevo amigo del alma esa misma mañana. Neville está en el número uno.

No es que nunca antes haya sentido especial interés por saber cosas de su vida, pero Longbottom es un chico solitario que no tiene formado su grupito de amigos y debe ser fácil embaucarle y convencerle de que vaya con él a todas partes y le acompañe a agobiar a Hermione para que les deje copiar su tarea.

Contento porque sabe que el éxito será inmediato, Ron apura el trocito de pastel de jengibre que se ha agenciado en el último momento y corre hasta ponerse a la altura del chico. En el proceso, pasa junto a Harry y está a punto de saludarle, pero no debe ceder a la tentación. No tan pronto, joder. Ni que Potter fuera imprescindible en su vida.

— Hola, Neville. ¿Qué haces?

— Esto… —El pobre Gryffindor solitario no sabe qué responder—. Voy a clase de Herbología. Como tú y los demás.

— ¡Oh, claro! —Ron le pasa un brazo por los hombros, convencido de que así logrará hacerse su amigo antes. Le parece que Neville intenta liberarse, pero no cede en su empeño—. A ti se te da bien la Herbología, ¿no?

— Pues sí.

— ¿Y es eso lo que vas a hacer cuando seas mayor?

Neville alza las cejas como si no diera mucho crédito a su pregunta.

— No lo sé. Puede.

— Francamente, me parece que la herbología es una actividad muy aburrida y no tiene ni punto de comparación con el quidditch o los duelos mágicos, pero si a ti te gusta a mí me parece fenomenal. Para eso estamos los amigos, ¿no?

— ¿Qué?

— Para apoyarnos y todo eso.

Neville parpadea y finalmente, y con mucho disimulo, logra librarse de su abrazo.

— Ya, vale. Gracias por tu apoyo y eso, pero tengo cosas que hacer. Justo allí.

Y el señor Longbottom huye de su lado como alma que lleva el mortífago. Ron frunce el ceño, extrañado porque su carisma no le haya afectado en lo más mínimo al chico solitario, y da un respingo cuando Harry se planta a su lado.

— Oye, colega.

— ¡Habla trucho que no te escucho! —Grita el pelirrojo al tiempo que se tapa las orejas.

— ¡Ron! ¡No seas crío!

— ¡No soy crío! ¡Y no hables, que no te ajunto!

Dicho eso, Ron se aleja unos pasos de su antiguo enemigo. Le parece que Harry le mira entre sorprendido y dolido y no le importa. ¡Ja! Como si se fuera a dejar manipular por esa carilla de perro abandonado. Esta muy herido en su orgullo de macho Weasley y no piensa ceder ni un ápice, aunque le cueste un mundo encontrar nuevos amigos.

Reconoce que su aproximación a Neville ha sido un poco desastre y mira con interés a Seamus y Dean. ¡Ay! ¡Qué bonita es la amistad! Sus compañeros de Gryffindor son amigos del alma y también vieron sus corazones atravesados por las flechas del Cupido de la Camaradería. Ron tiene la certeza de que no podrá hacer amistad con ellos y se dispone a soltar un bufido cuando alguien le chista. Mira a su alrededor y le parece ver una cámara de fotos oculta detrás de una armadura.

— ¡Aquí, chico pelirrojo de cara pecosa y extremidades desproporcionadas!

— ¿Me dices a mí? Porque yo no tengo las extremidades de ninguna forma.

— No discutamos eso y aproxímate, anda.

Ron no se fía mucho pero sería de tontos no obedecer a una cámara de fotos flotante. Muerto de curiosidad, se acerca a la armadura y se lleva una pequeña desilusión cuando ve a Colin Creevey allí escondido. Creevey es un mengajo de tercer curso que siente una particular fascinación por su antiguo amigo el señor Potter.

— ¿Creevey? —Su herencia materna se hace notar en ese momento, mientras pone los brazos en jarra y se dispone a lanzar un ataque de regañina mortal—. ¿Qué haces ahí? Tendrías que estar en clase y no haciendo lo que sea que haces.

— Estoy espiando a Harry. Es el mago más grande de todos los tiempos y le quiero y le adoro y me quiero casar con él en matrimonio y tener sexo pero sin tocar teta ni vagina porque, bueno, Harry no tiene ni lo uno de lo otro. Y lo sé bien, que te lo puedo demostrar.

— ¡Ajá! —Ron, que a decir verdad no le ha hecho mucho caso, prosigue con la bronca—. Todo eso me parece muy bonito, señor Creevey, pero mientras da vueltas por el castillo no asiste a clases y debo decir que la educación es el pilar de nuestra sociedad. Si no escuchas las lecciones de los profesores y apruebas el curso, terminarás convertido en un mendigo fracaso de la vida. O peor aún, en un concúrsate de Gran Hermano que intentará vivir del cuento y tendrá que fornicar con un montón de famosillos sin oficio ni beneficio. ¿Es eso lo que quieres para ti?

— No sé. ¿Tú crees que Harry Potter es un famosillo de esos? Porque si lo es, no me importará.

— ¡Creevey! ¡No me estás escuchando!

— Si te escucho. Lo que pasa es que eres más plasta que mi madre y, además, estamos perdiendo un tiempo precioso con esta conversación tan absurda. Tengo que proponerte un trato.

— ¿Un trato? ¿Tú a mí?

— Sé que necesitas un amigo —Colin Creevey baja el tono de voz y se acerca a él para compartir confidencias—. Yo estoy dispuesto a serlo siempre y cuando pasemos tiempo juntos.

— ¡Uhm! Eso es exactamente lo que estoy buscando. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

— Un mago nunca rebela sus trucos. ¿Aceptas?

— ¿Qué obtienes tú a cambio?

— No es de tu incumbencia. ¿Aceptas?

Ron se lo piensa. Creevey es un mico de tercero, pero su oferta es buena. Así pues, se cruza de brazos y entorna los ojos.

— De acuerdo, Colin. Yo te ajunto si tú me ajuntas. ¿Nos ajuntamos?

Creevey asiente. Ron no se percata de la malicia presente en sus ojos porque es un poco obtuso.

* * *

**3**

**666**

Apenas lleva veinticuatro horas siendo el amigo del alma de Colin Creevey y ya se ha dado cuenta de que hay algo que no anda del todo bien dentro de su cabeza. Aunque ha intentando proponerle alguna interesante actividad que llevar a cabo, Colin tiene muy claro a qué quiere dedicar el tiempo, el libre y el ocupado, y no acepta negativas.

— Colin —Murmura, intentando pasar totalmente desapercibido tal y como le ha indicado su compañero—. Llevamos aquí más de media hora. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a otro sitio?

— ¡Calla, pelirrojo! —Colin agita un brazo y con el otro sostiene firmemente su cámara de fotos—. El cuco está a punto de volar del nido.

— ¿Cuco? ¿Quieres echarle fotos a un cuco? A lo mejor podríamos ir a la lechucería.

— ¡Habla más bajo, hombre! No quiero que nos oigan.

— Pero Colin…

Su protesta se ve interrumpida por un gesto enérgico y Ron se ve obligado a fruncir el ceño. Pues vaya birria de acompañante que se ha buscado. Eso de esconderse detrás de los arbustos es un rollo total y, además, se le está clavando una rama donde la espalda pierde el nombre. O al menos espera que sea una rama porque uno nunca se sabe lo que le puede pasar cuando vive en un mundo en el que existen las capas de invisibilidad.

— Mira, colega —Dice cuando está harto de verdad—. Tú puedes quedarte aquí, pero yo me largo porque me aburro y tengo que ir a clase.

Se dispone a levantarse para cumplir con su amenaza cuando una mano se planta en su hombro y le inmoviliza casi por completo. ¡Joder! Cualquiera diría que ese mocoso tiene tanta fuerza.

— ¡Ahí está!

Mientras Colin comienza a hacer fotografías de forma frenética, Ron busca al cuco con la mirada. No encuentra nada de nada. Lo único que ve es a sus compañeros de estudios saliendo del Gran Comedor para ir a clase. Harry Potter entre ellos. Ron se pone en pie y se siente indignado.

— ¿Estamos espiando a Harry?

— En efecto.

— Pero se supone que… —Ron echa un vistazo a su alrededor y se percata de lo raro que es que es que un montón de arbustos hayan aparecido en el interior del castillo—. ¿Tú has conjurado todo esto?

— Uno tiene que pasar desapercibido cuando acecha a su objetivo.

— ¡So zopenco! ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que así llamas más la atención?

— No lo creo. Llevo haciéndolo desde que vi a mi adorado Harry por primera vez y nunca nadie se ha dado cuenta.

Ron enmudece y su mente se pone a recordar. Sólo entonces se percata de que en muchas ocasiones, cuando estaba a solas con Harry, las plantas crecían espontáneamente a su alrededor. Nunca le dio importancia porque Hogwarts es Hogwarts y los prodigios ocurren a todas horas en su interior, pero ahora todo alcanza una nueva dimensión.

— Pues lo que haces no está bien, que lo sepas —Dice, incapaz de añadir palabra alguna.

— ¿Por qué? Los paparazzi lo hacen constantemente. Debes comprender, amigo pelirrojo, que las personas famosas tienen millones de fans en todo el mundo, ansiosos por conocer los entresijos de su privacidad y dispuestos a hacer cualquier gilipollez para complacer a unos ídolos que ni siquiera conocen su existencia. Yo soy uno de esos fans y como me gusta la fotografía, no necesito de ningún paparazzi para hacer el trabajo pesado porque me encanta hacerlo a mí.

— ¿En serio? Pues yo creo que estás loco. Como una cabra.

Colin baja la cámara fotográfica y le mira con los ojos entornados. Y Ron no ha visto al viejo Voldemort en toda su vida, pero duda mucho que su mirada sea más acojonante que la de Creevey en ese momento.

— No deberías hablarme así, pelirrojo pecoso. Soy tu mejor amigo.

— Estoy empezando a dudar que haya sido buena idea poner en marcha esa amistad.

— Ya veo —Colin deja la cámara en el suelo y se cruza de brazos. Y joder si da miedo, pero del de verdad—. Tú no me conoces bien, Ronaldo Comadreja.

— ¡Ey!

— Calla y escucha. Puedo parecer una criatura inofensiva, pero has de saber que siempre consigo lo que quiero y que no soporto que la gente haga tratos conmigo y los incumpla. Soy capaz de cosas muy feas, que lo sepas.

— Venga ya —Ron quiere sonar indiferente y obtiene cierto éxito.

— Hablo en serio —Creevey asiente vigorosamente, con la misma expresión de un niño pequeño que está a punto de zamparse un cargamento de caramelos—. Hasta tengo un 666 tatuado en la nuca. ¿Quieres verlo?

— Los tatuajes no me molan. Me dan miedo las agujas.

— Ya, pero es que yo nací con él ahí. Y mis padres querían ponerme Damien. Al final me pusieron Colin por un tío abuelo que vive en Irlanda y sale en el Libro Guinness de los Récords por ser el hombre que más litros de cerveza se bebe sin ir a mear.

— Vale. ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

— ¿Acaso no sabes lo que significa el 666 tatuado en la nuca de un niño? —Colin parece genuinamente sorprendido y entorna los ojos ante la cara de idiota redomado que acaba de poner su pelirrojo amigo. Convencido de que dar explicaciones es inútil, chasquea la lengua—. Da igual. La cuestión es que no quieres ser mi enemigo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque soy peor que Voldemort, la tía Muriel y Myrtle la Llorona juntos.

Ron da un salto de terror, consciente de que sus malas vibraciones no iban nada desencaminadas. Le apetece escaparse del niño con tatuajes raros en la nuca, pero considera que lo más sensato que puede hacer es quedarse parado justo donde está y ceder a las presiones de ese ser tan maligno.

— Está bien. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

— Harry se va a pasar dos horas en el aula de Pociones, así que vamos a ver en qué podemos aprovechar el tiempo.

— ¿Y no puedo ir a clase yo también? Es que Snape se cabreará mucho.

— ¡Oh, Snape! —Y Colin, pese a lo malo que es, se estremece de pánico. ¡Cómo puede tener tanta grasa en el pelo ese hombre!—. Está bien, lárgate. Pero te quiero aquí en cuanto te quedes libre. ¿Vale? Hay muchas cosas que hacer.

Ron asiente y sale pitando. Colin Creevey es un niño muy raro. Muy, muy raro.

* * *

_No pensé que esta chorrada de fic fuera a alargarse tanto, así que he decidido que os voy a adelantar el primer capítulo para que me comentéis vuestras impresiones y tal. Ya sabéis como proceder. Besetes y hasta el próximo._


	2. Chapter 2

**EL CHICO DE LA CÁMARA FOTOGRÁFICA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**4**

**¡MUAJAJAJAJA!**

— Considerando que ya llevamos tres días enteros siendo amigos, he decidido que voy a enseñarte un sitio muy importante para mí. El lugar más especial de todo el universo.

Ron asiente. Por si en ocasiones anteriores no hubiera quedado lo suficientemente claro, debe señalar que Colin Creevey acojona un montón. Es cierto que llevan siendo amigos setenta y dos horas exactas, con sus minutos nocturnos y sus minutos diurnos, y la verdad es que empieza a sentirse un poco agobiado.

El hecho de que Colin ya le haya enseñado el tatuaje de su nuca no ha sido lo más impresionante. No, lo peor ha sido descubrir la enfermiza obsesión que el chiquillo siente hacia Harry Potter. Si Ron pretendía alejarse del Elegido y empezar su vida con otros amigos diferentes, Colin no se lo está poniendo nada fácil porque sólo sabe hablar de Harry. A todas horas y bajo cualquier circunstancia, su mundo se reduce a Harry.

Mientras van rumbo al Bosque Prohibido, Ron se dice que nada puede empeorar. Confía en que Colin quiera enseñarle alguna casa en el árbol y que le ponga música muggle y, bueno, supone que le hablará de Harry. Pero en plan normal, repitiéndole una vez más cómo es su horario escolar y describiendo concienzudamente todas y cada una de sus expresiones faciales. Si lo piensa un poco, a Ron no le parece que Harry sea demasiado expresivo, pero Colin sólo necesita echarle un vistazo para saber si le duele la cicatriz, si se está meando o si su despertar sexual está dando inicio. Lo dicho anteriormente, que el señorito Creevey da bastante miedito.

Después de una caminata bastante larga, y Ron no lo cree así porque el ambiente sea tenso y se sienta bastante incómodo con la situación, Colin se detiene y mira a su alrededor. Por si las moscas, su pelirrojo acompañante busca la casa del árbol. No le sorprende no encontrarla.

— ¿Por qué nos hemos parado? Aquí no hay nada.

— ¡Calla, Comadreja!

— ¡Oye!

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Nadie me llama Comadreja.

— Malfoy lo hace.

— Ya —Ron arruga la nariz. Realmente ese apodo le molesta mucho—. Pero es que Malfoy se inventó el mote.

— Pues no hay que ser muy listo para hacerlo, ¿sabes?

— Apuesto a que no hablarías así si el hurón saltarín no estuviera aquí.

— ¿Quién es el hurón saltarín?

— Pues Malfoy, quién va a ser.

Colin se queda muy quieto y pone los brazos en jarra.

— Vamos a ver, pedazo de palurdo. ¿Es que no te has enterado de que el profesor Moody aún no ha transformado a Malfoy en un hurón?

— ¿No? —Ron se rasca la nuca, un poco confundido—. Yo pensé que a estas alturas del cuento…

— Pues no. De hecho, tengo entendido que eso pasará mañana. Ya sabes, Finnigan explotará un caldero, Malfoy saltará de un árbol e insultará a mi adorado Harry y Moody tomará cartas en el asunto.

— ¿De verdad? —Colin asiente enérgicamente—. ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Acaso tienes un Ojo Interior como el de Trelawney?

— No, hombre, no. Lo sé porque tengo el 666 tatuado en la nuca y ya sabes lo que dicen.

— ¿Qué dicen?

— Pues que más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo. ¿Qué van a decir?

— ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con Malfoy y el profesor Moody?

Colin suspira. A veces Ronald Weasley acaba de su paciencia, pero le necesita. Ya verá lo que hace con él cuando deje de serle útil.

— Mira, pelirrojo, vamos a dejarlo aquí. ¿Te parece? Agotas la paciencia de cualquiera.

— Pero es que no entiendo qué tiene que ver el diablo con todo esto —Ron pone cara de estar pensando con mucha intensidad—. Ni siquiera sé muy bien quién es el diablo.

— ¿Es que todavía no te has enterado de que yo…? —Colin ve la expresión confundida de aquel pasmarote y decide que definitivamente no sirve de nada tomarse la molestia. Chasquea la lengua y decide volver a lo suyo.

— Colin…

— Cállate, que estoy ocupado.

A Ron le da la sensación de que está ocupado con cosas muy malas y tenebrosas, pero decide no volver a interrumpir. Además, ese chico le da dolor de cabeza con todas las cosas raras que dice. Deben ser asuntos de muggles porque los padres de Colin no tienen nada de magia y creen en eso de los demonios y demás rollos. Si conocieran a su tía Muriel sabrían de primera mano lo que es enfrentarse al Maligno.

— ¡_Alohomora!_

Colin grita y agita teatralmente los brazos como si así fuera a conseguir que el hechizo sea más efectivo. Ron cree que no va a pasar nada porque están en mitad del Bosque Prohibido y allí no hay absolutamente nada, así que se lleva un buen sobresalto cuando el suelo se abre a sus pies y una escalera de mármol desciende hacia los confines de la tierra.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Pregunta, totalmente acojonado.

— Es la puerta a mi escondite secreto. Venga, pasa.

— Pero se ven muchos escalones.

— Eso es porque me gusta estar bajo tierra. Y cuanto más, mejor.

— Pero estás en Gryffindor.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver?

— Que si te gusta vivir bajo tierra, tendrías que estar en Slytherin.

— ¡Ay! —Colin suspira dramáticamente—. Los magos sangrepuras y sus prejuicios. ¡Baja!

— No me fío mucho, la verdad.

— ¡Qué bajes, mamón!

Ron traga saliva y se da cuenta de que no puede seguir resistiéndose. Se asegura de que su varita está justo donde debe estar y comienza a descender un escalón. Y otro y otro hasta que pierde la cuenta.

— Si que está hondo tu escondite —Dice, ansioso por empezar una conversación porque el silencio se hace muy pesado—. Has debido currar un montón para escavar tanto.

— No te creas, con la magia todo es muy fácil —Colin camina tras él y el taconeo de sus zapatos reverbera en las paredes de una escalera que, por lo demás, se presenta oscura como la boca de un lobo—. ¿Te has fijado en las molduras del techo? Las copié de un palacio que visité con mis padres este verano. Me llevó por lo menos una semana terminarlas.

— Son muy chulas pero, Colin. ¿Falta mucho para llegar?

— Sólo un poco. Si quieres, para matar el tiempo te cuento de dónde saqué la idea para construir este lugar —Ron quiere decirle que no hace falta porque está convencido de que su historia no le gustará, pero Colin sigue hablando—. ¿Sabes quién es la segunda persona a la que más admiro en el mundo, después de a Harry?

— Ni idea.

— Un señor que se llamaba Jack. Vivió el Londres a finales del siglo XIX y se le daba especialmente bien la anatomía humana. No tengo ninguna fotografía suya porque nadie sabía muy bien quién era.

— Entonces, ¿cómo sabían que se llamaba Jack?

— Porque mandaba cartas firmadas a la policía —Colin hizo una pausa dramática, consciente de que iba a asustar a su compañero—. Jack el Destripador.

Efectivamente, Ron detiene su ascenso y mira al chico con horror. Tiene que cerrar los ojos cuando la luz de la cámara de fotos le deslumbra por completo y tarda un segundo en reaccionar, tiempo más que suficiente para que Colin se ponga a reír a carcajadas.

— ¡Tendrías que haber visto la cara que has puesto! Cuando revele el carrete, te daré un acopia de la foto.

— ¿Intentabas asustarme para retratarme?

— Y lo he conseguido, ¿no?

— Entonces, eso de Jack el Destripador era mentira —Ron siente alivio. No le parece ni medianamente normal que a un niño de trece años le cause admiración un tipo con semejante nombre.

— ¡Qué va! Es verdad del todo. Jack el Destripador es uno de los asesinos en serie más famosos del mundo muggle. Se cargó a un montón de prostitutas y les arrancó las vísceras, de ahí lo de Destripador.

— ¡Joder! ¿Y dices que admiras a un tipo así?

— Pues claro —Colin le da un suave golpecito para instarle a seguir bajando y, aunque no le hace mucha gracia, Ron le obedece nuevamente. Cada vez siente más mal rollo, pero sabe que resistirse será inútil—. A él y a otros muchos como él. ¿Sabías que en Estados Unidos había un hombre que construyó un refugio secreto bajo un maizal y allí violó y mató a un montón de niñas? De ahí me vino la inspiración para construir mi propio escondite, aunque siendo quién soy no me podía conformar con algo cutre. ¿Verdad que esto no es cutre?

— ¡Qué va! No es nada cutre. Está muy bien.

— ¡Ah! ¡Llegamos al final de la escalera!

Ron, que se ha pasado el último tramo mirándole de reojo, casi se da de bruces contra una puerta de madera roja. Colin desciende los escalones que le quedan dando saltitos y se le ve loco de contento. Sobre todo, loco. Ron se pregunta si tendrá alguna posibilidad de escaparse si echa a correr escaleras arriba, pero sobre su cabeza todo es negrura y duda de que exista nada más en el mundo que el escondrijo secreto de Colin Creevey.

— Ya verás cómo mola mi lugar especial —El chico agarra el pomo de la puerta y la abre con decisión. Ron no quiere mirar porque sabe que verá algo horrible, pero la curiosidad puede mucho más que su miedo—. ¿Qué te parece? ¡Es genial!

Ronald Weasley, pelirrojo desdichado donde los haya, se queda sin palabras. Y siente el incontrolable impulso de darse cabezazos contra la pared porque si en algún momento tuvo la peregrina idea de que hacerse amigo de Colin estaba bien, que él le ayudaría a librarse de Harry, ahora sabe que no es así. Y es que el escondite del chico de la cámara de fotos es todo un monumento en honor de Harry Potter. Las paredes, el techo y el suelo están forrados con su foto. Por todos lados hay más tablones con fotos y, al fondo, un altar con velas del Elegido y cajitas con reliquias que Colin ha ido cosechando con los años. Un mechón de pelo, una pluma mordisqueada y un calcetín sucio.

— ¡Joder! —Exclama Ron, incapaz de decir nada más.

— ¿Verdad es que interesante?

— ¡Uhm…! ¿Por qué querías que vieras esto? Aunque seamos amigos, se nota que este sitio es muy especial para ti y yo no me considero digno de ser testigo de… Bueno, de todo esto.

— Sí, bueno —Colin se pasea frente a él y se detiene a un par de metros de distancia, con la expresión de maniaco presente en su rostro—. Reconozco que no te he mostrado mi mayor tesoro a cambio de nada.

— ¿Significa que quieres que haga algo por ti?

— Pues claro.

Ron traga saliva. Eso suena muy mal.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

— Quiero que me traigas unos calzoncillos usados de Harry. He intentado conseguirlos por mis propios medios, pero es condenadamente difícil acercarse a las duchas sin ser visto.

Ron parpadea. ¿Unos calzoncillos?

— Antes de que digas nada, te advierto que no admitiré una negativa por respuesta. Somos amigos y es tu obligación.

— Pero Colin, no puedo hacerle eso a Harry.

— Sí puedes. Después de todo, ya no sois cercanos en absoluto. Ni siquiera os habláis.

— Pero Colin…

— He dicho que nada de peros. Si te niegas, tendrás que sufrir las consecuencias. ¡MUAJAJAJA!

Ron retrocede y se pregunta a qué viene esa risa de maníaco. Por supuesto, se abstiene de compartir sus dudas con Colin porque no se fía ni un pelo de él. ¡Cómo para hacerlo, después de lo que acaba de pedirle!

* * *

**5**

**¡A mis brazos, colega!**

El miedo puede más que la dignidad y la traición. Después de regresar a Hogwarts, Ron se ha dado cuenta de que desea con todas sus fuerzas recuperar su amistad con Harry, pero no puede hacerlo porque Colin Creevey está al acecho y el chaval es malo de verdad. Hasta le parece más malo que Voldemort porque el viejo brujo fue vencido por un bebé y todo ese rollo y Colin tiene toda la pinta de ser invencible, seguramente porque tiene el 666 tatuado en la nuca.

Por ese motivo, porque el pánico paraliza sus sentidos y lo único que quiere es poder sobrevivir a ese infierno, Ron espera a que todos sus compañeros de dormitorio se duerman para levantarse y escabullirse hasta el cuarto de baño. Harry, que es un chico muy limpio y se ducha por lo menos dos veces por semana, ha elegido ese día para cambiarse la ropa interior y su antiguo mejor amigo sabe que a esas alturas los calzoncillos deben estar en el cesto de la ropa sucia porque los elfos del castillo no empiezan su jornada laboral hasta las seis de la mañana.

Caminando de puntillas y procurando no hacer nada de ruido, Ron se planta frente al horrible cesto. El olor que desprende bastaría por sí solo para matar a un millar de magos tenebrosos, pero debe ser valiente para poder seguir siendo un cobarde y comienza a buscar la ropa interior de Harry. Sabe que sus calzoncillos son enormes y tienen bordadas las iniciales "DD" en la parte trasera porque su pobre amigo hereda la ropa de su primo. Ron siempre ha creído que hay que tener muy mala baba para obligar a alguien a ponerse las prendas íntimas de otra persona porque a saber qué clase de fluidos han rozado la superficie de la tela.

Procurando dejar sus cavilaciones a un lado, Ron rebusca con el asco presente en la cara. Los calcetines de Neville apestan a abono y hay algo extraño en los calzones de Dean, pero decide no darle importancia. Como no podía ser de otra manera, siguiendo las leyes del grandioso Murphy, la ropa de Harry está al fondo, medio humedecida de asquerosidad. Ron se tapa la nariz y coge los calzoncillos con asco, incapaz de comprender para qué los quiere Colin exactamente.

— ¿Qué haces, Ron?

El corazón casi se le sale del pecho cuando escucha la voz de Harry. Se pone más rojo que un tomate y se cae de culo al suelo, incapaz de controlar sus extremidades desproporcionadas. ¡Demonios! Ya se le ha pegado la forma de hablar de Colin.

— ¡Harry!

— Te oí levantarte y como tardabas tanto, pensé que podrías estar enfermo. ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¿Yo? —Ron esconde infructuosamente la prenda de ropa—. Sí, sí. Sólo estaba…

— ¿Robando mis calzoncillos?

Sí que es posible ponerse púrpura de la vergüenza. Si no, que se lo pregunten a Ronald Weasley, el pelirrojo palurdo. Quiere resistir a la presión, pero no puede controlarse y explota, prácticamente arrojándose a los pies de su amigo.

— ¡Oh, Harry! ¡Perdóname! No quería hacerlo, de verdad que no, pero es que es muy malo y me ha obligado. ¡Lo siento! Ya no puedo más, no puedo más.

— ¿Quién es malo?

— El chico de la cámara de fotos. Yo estaba enfadado contigo y quería buscar amigos nuevos y él me dijo que podíamos intentarlo, pero está loco. Tiene una madriguera bajo tierra que no se parece en nada a mi casa y un montón de fotos tuyas y quería tus calzoncillos no sé para qué fines maléficos —Ron se arrastra por el suelo y se agarra a los bajos de su pantalón—. ¡Es terrible, Harry! Quise decirle que no, de verdad que quise, pero no sabes lo malo que es. ¡Es peor que Voldemort! ¡Qué mi tía Muriel! ¡Qué Snape! Bueno, que Snape no.

Harry, que se ha pasado los últimos días observando en la distancia a Ron, ya se temía que pasara algo como eso. Aunque pueda dar la impresión de que se pasa la mitad del tiempo en las nubes y no se entera de nada, sí que tiene noticias de la obsesión creciente de Colin Creevey. Ciertamente se lo dijo Hermione, pero tiene su mérito ser capaz de hacerle caso a la chica porque hay que ver lo pesada que puede ser a veces.

— Tranquilo, Ron —Se agacha para ayudar a su amigo a levantarse—. No pasa nada, te entiendo perfectamente y creo que puedo ayudarte a solucionar el problema, pero con una condición.

— ¿Por qué todos ponéis condiciones? ¿POR QUÉ?

— No te pongas melodramático. En realidad es algo muy sencillo.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? Y no me digas que le robe nada a Colin, por favor.

— No quiero que robes nada, sólo quiero que volvamos a ser amigos.

— ¿Sólo eso? —Harry asiente y Ron se sorbe los mocos—. ¿De verdad?

— ¡A mis brazos, colega!

Y Ron no se hace de rogar, muerto de alivio.

* * *

**6**

**¡Volveré!**

— Deja en paz a Ron. No soporta bien la presión.

Por una vez, es Harry el que encuentra a Colin. El chico está escondido detrás de un tapiz horrible y ni siquiera se inmuta al saberse descubierto. De hecho, sonríe con maldad.

— Es muy divertido atormentarle.

— Me da igual, déjale.

— ¿Acaso volvéis a ser amigos?

— Eso es.

— Pues creo que es un momento idóneo para obtener ciertas cosas.

Harry gruñe y le lanza a la cara un par de calzoncillos. Limpios, eso sí.

— Que conste que creo que estás como una cabra —Señala Harry—. Aquí tienes lo que querías, pero tienes que olvidarte de Ron.

— Vale. Tampoco es para tanto.

— Pues nada, ahí te quedas.

Harry se va dando grandes zancadas. Colin Creevey ha conseguido su objetivo. De momento. Ya tomará cartas en el asunto cuando quiera algo más. Y, sonriendo maléficamente, dice la última palabra de esta historia.

— ¡Volveré!

**FIN**


End file.
